


And Baby Makes Four

by Wiggle



Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Bucky Barnes, Established Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggle/pseuds/Wiggle
Summary: Tony's very pregnant, very horny, beta is having a tough time. Maybe a surprise will help him let off a little steam.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939567
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	And Baby Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For Flame's prompt:  
> Mpreg AU: The pregnant one is horny AF and the other two are more than happy to oblige.  
> \+ a hint of her second prompt:  
> Captain America (Bucky Barnes) and Iron Man (Tony Stark) have been married for five years when they stumble into an art gallery in Red Hook and fall quick for the owner (Steve Rogers).  
> Hope you like it!

Sweat and anticipation slammed into Tony’s nose as he stepped into the penthouse. Bucky was pacing, round and grumpy and perfect, leaking the honeyed smells of his want and frustration. He wore only boxers and his hair was in full retreat from his messy bun. 

“I think you’re even bigger than this morning.” Tony hummed in satisfaction, reaching for Bucky’s burgeoning moon of a stomach.

“Don’t you dare,” Bucky said, catching Tony’s hands before they could land. There was less steel in his voice than airy need. Beneath the protruding lines of the very pregnant beta’s abdomen he was hard and leaking, but his grip was firm.

“Alpha,” Bucky said, before blinking. “Fuck, you smell good.”

“Let me help you.” Tony kept his voice light, tempting. He slipped his hands free to stroke soothing lines down Bucky’s arms. 

“You touch me, I kill you.”

“Praying mantis style. Consent enthusiastically given.”

“Tony.” Bucky’s voice rose in strangled disappointment. That was new. Bucky was more a take-what-he-wanted-and-fuck-the-consequences kind of beta. “You know—”

“Betas rarely carry to full term,” he replied dutifully. Bucky pulled himself closer, hands back around Tony’s wrists.

“And you know—”

“That you’re so hard if you pop I might lose an eye?” 

Bucky reeled Tony in, stretching both their arms out awkwardly behind his back until they were in a rough approximation of a hug. He shoved his face into Tony’s neck. 

And whined.

“—that my chances of lasting it out—which is better for the baby—increase if I don’t—” he grumbled a twisty needy groan. That was also a new sound from Bucky, along with the breathy, full of pauses, way he was speaking.

“What if I told you—”

“Alpha,” Bucky breathed, back arching in a way that had to be painful to brush his hard length over Tony’s thigh.

“Shh.” Tony risked a bit of contact, easing his wrist loose to press his palm into the small of Bucky’s back. He leaned in so his lips hovered over Bucky’s ear, but didn’t push for more. “You remember the Omega from Redhook?”

Bucky nodded and pressed his nose further into Tony’s neck, sucking Tony’s scent into his lungs hard enough that Tony felt the pull of air. Bucky canted his hips back, and he didn’t mean it, didn’t notice, but the angle was the same he used to try and pull Tony’s hands lower, seduce Tony’s fingers into his tight wet heat. Tony stifled the urge.

“A little birdie might have told him how pregnant you are.”

Bucky stiffened and pulled away. “You didn’t.”

“Normal things, the picture of propriety. I can’t keep it a secret and I wouldn’t want to anyway.” 

The opposite would have suited Tony better—press conferences, billboards, sky writing. He hadn’t shown Bucky the custom t-shirts yet. Everything he wanted was in front of him, and the whole world should know it. 

“What did he say?”

“Nothing much. Until his scent nearly knocked me over. Might have mentioned a few things after that. Casual, no promises.” 

“Tony—” Bucky clenched his jaw, his features set hard. Then his mouth popped open on another whine, tongue licking over his lower lip. “He seemed into it?”

“Very.”

“I’m not supposed to—”

“With me, with just me. The doctor said no Alpha sex.” Bucky went soft as syrup with an Omega in their bed, and he wanted Steve. If the baby hadn’t changed everything, Steve would have already been theirs. “That naughty little birdie might have mentioned that if he was near the tower today around say”—Tony looked at his watch—“6:30 that he might get a call.”

“I can’t—”

Tony tucked a lock of hair behind Bucky’s ear. “You can. If you want. Or we can.”

Bucky pressed his leaking erection back into Tony’s thigh and Tony worked his fingers gossamer light down Bucky’s sweating back, past the band of his boxers. He must ache, he was so wet. Bucky's lips found Tony’s collarbone. 

“We. Tony. Us. Call him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you MarvelousMenagerie for all your editing help! <3333


End file.
